encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery (Mike Oldfield album)
| recorded = "In the Swiss Alps at 2000 metres within sight of Lake Geneva on sunny days" | genre = Progressive rock, pop rock | length = | label = Virgin | Producer = Mike Oldfield Simon Phillips | Last album = Crises (1983) | This album = Discovery (1984) | Next album = The Killing Fields (1984) | Misc = |cover = 220px-Mike oldfield discovery album cover.jpg}} }} Discovery or its alternative title Discovery & The Lake (as printed on the album rear and spine) is the ninth album by Mike Oldfield, released in 1984. It was recorded at Oldfield's then-home in Villars-sur-Ollon in the Swiss Alps where he was living for tax reasons. Oldfield also wrote The Killing Fields, the soundtrack to the 1984 film of the same name there. Selections from the two albums were later released as the 1984 Suite. Album information The album contains a number of pop songs, which Oldfield had been encouraged by Virgin Records to write, following the success of "Moonlight Shadow" from his previous album, Crises. The first track of the album, "To France", features Maggie Reilly on vocals. The second track, "Poison Arrows", seamlessly continues from the ending of "To France" and features Barry Palmer on vocals. According to Oldfield "The Lake" was inspired by his time in time in Switzerland and around Lake Geneva. The rear cover of some issues of the album are titled Discovery and The Lake. During 1984 Oldfield and his band embarked on a Europe wide tour in promotion of the album. 2016 reissue Discovery was re-released in a deluxe edition format on 29 January 2016, as per all previous albums which were originally released on the Virgin label. The reissue features 2 CDs (Discovery and the 1984 Suite) and a DVD featuring 5.1 surround sound mixes. The 1984 Suite is a compilation album of Discovery and Oldfield's other 1984 album, The Killing Fields. It also features two previously unreleased tracks: "The Royal Mile", a newly rediscovered track from the 1984 period; and "Zombies (Halloween Special)", a reworking of the song "Poison Arrows" with the original vocals replaced by robotic "Stephen Hawking" style vocals with the lines "Somebody's out to get you" replaced with "Zombies are out to get you". Recording and instruments Around the time of Discovery Oldfield had been seen using a Gibson SG Junior and a Les Paul Junior (including a modified 24 fret fretboard), along with a pair of Fender Stratocasters (red and sunburst). Oldfield also used guitar synthesizers on the album, utilising Roland's GR-300 and G-808 controller. The Roland G-88 bass synth controller is heavily used for bass guitar sounds on the album. It is likely that a mandolin made by Scottish-based luthier Mike Vanden is used in "To France". Among the acoustic guitars on the album, an Ovation Adamas was used. Oldfield's main compositional tool for the album was the Fairlight CMI. In addition to using its sequencing abilities he also used it as a sampler, for example with Maggie Reilly's voice on "The Lake". Barry Palmer and Maggie Reilly did not meet until the album was finished even though they share vocal duties on "Tricks of the Light"; they recorded their vocals separately. Sleeve photos The inner sleeve of the original vinyl LP featured candid photographs taken during the recording sessions. One of the photos, titled "Simon's notes", shows a handwritten list of tracks recorded during the sessions, some of which - such as "T'Sword" - may either have been released under different names or remain unreleased to this day. Charts The album peaked at #3 on Norway's album chart, spending 13 weeks on it. It also peaked at #15 in the UK Albums Chart. Track listing All tracks by Mike Oldfield Original LP Side one # "To France" – 4:37 # "Poison Arrows" – 3:57 # "Crystal Gazing" – 3:02 # "Tricks of the Light" – 3:52 # "Discovery" – 4:35 Side two # "Talk About Your Life" – 4:24 # "Saved by a Bell" – 4:39 # "The Lake" – 12:10 2016 Deluxe Edition Disc 1 - Discovery Remastered # "To France" # "Poison Arrows" # "Crystal Gazing" # "Tricks of the Light" # "Discovery" # "Talk About Your Life" # "Saved by a Bell" # "The Lake" # "To France" (Extended version) (bonus track) # "In the Pool" (bonus track) # "Bones" (bonus track) # "Afghan" (bonus track) # "Tricks of the Light" (Instrumental) (bonus track) Tracks 9-11 taken from the "To France" 12 inch single. Tracks 12-13 taken from B-side of "Tricks of the Light" single. Disc 2 - The 1984 Suite CD # "To France" # "The Lake" # "The Killing Fields (Main Theme)" # "Étude" # "The Royal Mile" (Re-discovered track) # "Zombies (Halloween Special)" (Reworking of "Poison Arrows" with new vocal) # "Discovery" Disc 3 - DVD *''The 1984 Suite'' in 5.1 Surround Sound *Promotional videos ** "To France" ** "Tricks of the Light" ** "Étude" Personnel * Mike Oldfield – all instruments (except drums), producer * Maggie Reilly – vocals * Barry Palmer – vocals * Simon Phillips – Tama Drums, producer * Dan Kramer – cover photography Cover versions The German electronic project Meteor Seven released the track "Signs of Life" featuring a vocal sample from the track "Talk About Your Life". The German techno hard dance band Scooter released a cover of the album track "Talk About Your Life" on their album Music for a Big Night Out. References External links * [http://tubular.net/discography/Discovery.shtml Mike Oldfield Discography - Discovery] at Tubular.net Category:Mike Oldfield albums Category:1984 albums Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Albums produced by Simon Phillips (drummer)